One Connections
by LadeA3
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are two different people except for one thing, they both want to kill Itachi Uchiha... Rating may change R
1. Assignment

_**Assignment **_

Hinata walked the hallways of Konoha High. I was a sophomore, now. I had made a few friends last year as a freshman, but my summer was the worst ever.

I was in school for about 3 months. It was December, close to Christmas.

I watched as the snow slowly fell to the ground and landed softly. I loved snow and winter.

I waited.

Everyone was giving away the gifts to all their friends. Everyone had told me. I had changed.

Believe it or not I was not always the shy, stuttering girl everyone knows today. I was outgoing, friendly, and confident.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped in fright.

"It's alright, Hinata, it's only Naruto, Sakura, and I," a loud cheery Ino spoke.

"Oh, sorry," I said looking out the window again.

"Here," they said giving me a package wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper.

"Thanks," I squeaked.

They looked at me confused.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked sweetly.

Naruto, he is such a sweet kid. I always admired him, but he didn't save me....nobody did.

I still stared out the window.

Shikamaru was the last to come up to me. He was my best friend. We still were really close, but I haven't told him.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said still staring out the window.

"You haven't watched the clouds with me, lately," he said sadly.

"Because I've been watching the snow," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Does that mean you are not going to tell me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied knowing he would not believe.

"Alright," he said, defeated.

'That was quick,' I thought. I looked at him confused.

"But make sure when you are ready to tell me the truth you'll tell me, deal?"

"Deal," I said, smiling. Shikamaru could always read me like a book, just like my cousin, Neji.

We were more brother sister than cousins. He was the only one who knew what happened to me. He found me the night it happened. I hated the memory; I quickly deleted it from my head.

I watched as the teacher walked into the room. It was Kakashi Hatake. He wasn't really a teacher, but when you needed him for something he was the guy you would call. You just better hope he was on time.

"Okay class, sit down," he said smoothly, playfully and forcefully all in one, only he could do that and everybody would listen.

Everyone lounged themselves back into their seats.

Kakashi had started with attendance everyone was here except...

"Sorry I'm late," a deep aggravated voice came from the door.

Kakashi just looked at the kid knowing he didn't truly mean it.

"Welcome, Uchiha," he said, almost disappointed, but he knew, everyone did.

I looked surprised when did you ever see Sasuke at school. His probation officer probably was forcing him to come. He was arrested for 'possession,' but I don't blame him. I would probably OD and smoke, too if I was in his situation.

I've thought about it before, I guess I've never had the guts. I usually only cut myself. It doesn't hurt...or maybe I've gotten used to it.

"You have a project," I heard him say, Kakashi, as Sasuke walked towards his seat way in the back. "You should learn more about your fellow classmates, so I'm assigning you a student partner. I want you to learn anything and everything about your classmate and we'll present....January-ish," he said playfully. "And I'm serious about this project," he said frightening. "I will check this one, and I'll make it a final grade and the end of your probation, Mr. Uchiha," he said directing his attention to Sasuke who sat so far in the back you could barely see him because of the darkness. Everybody looked at Kakashi in shock not because of the assignment but at the fact he was going to check it.

He started naming the pairs of people. My eyes shot up when I heard my name. I knew I wasn't going to take this seriously, especially let someone in on my life...no, no, no, never.

"And Sasuke," my face started to sweat bullets. Not because of fear or from embarrassment but I don't even now I was almost...

I could feel his eyes staring at me. I turned my head, quickly at him. I was right he looked at me with does emotionless evil eyes. I swallowed some spit.

Now I didn't care I knew this project was going to get done.

Sasuke and my name was the last to be called and all looked at Kakashi as if he was the one on drugs. You could see him smile through his mask.

-


	2. Connected Pasts: Goal

_**Connected Pasts**_

The class was dismissed. I waited in my seat still in shock that I had to partner up with Uchiha, Sasuke. When does he even do work?

I stared out the window still...

The day may not have ended but I had time since it was a free period for me.

"Are we going to start?" I heard a deep voice approach. It sent a chill up my back, but I made sure he didn't notice.

"Sure," I said uncaringly.

He sat down in the seat next to me. I could tell he disapproved of me not looking at him because his grunting.

"Well, what are the basics?" he said uncaring, looks like we had the same attitude, perfect we had something in common.

"Basics?" I said playfully and confused to get on his nerves.

"What are the basics I need to know about you?" he shouted slamming his fists on the desk in aggravation.

I stared out the window with a wide grin of satisfaction.

He inhaled deeply and blew it out slowly. He got up out his seat and moved in front of the window and knelled so his face was right in front of mine.

"Look, I'm sure the both of us don't want to be here or do this, but we both need to pass. So let's just deal with each other and I promise we won't be too miserable," he said through his teeth as he pronounced every word.

I looked at him with a sarcastic look on my face. I knew he was only saying this to get what he wanted but he was right. We both needed the grade and he got something extra. No more probation. It wasn't as if he cared about school, anymore. The prodigy was loved all around the village but when his brother killed his village, gone, done.

Itachi may have not killed him physical, but he sure did kill him mentally and spiritual. He had no life, joy, happiness, only anger, just like me, but I have a family to live for or a cousin, mostly.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said reaching out his hand

"Hinata Hyuga," I said returning a hand. His hand was soft and gentle, like a baby's.

Sasuke got out a piece of paper and folded it into quarters. He started to write on it.

He made a list of four: Fears, Favorites, Dreams, Family.

I was a little surprised at what he wrote, how he wrote it and his quickness. But the thing is I never thought that far into this. I don't know much about myself anymore. I've changed so much.

He gave me the paper.

"Just answer the questions and I'll do my own. When we are done I guess we can discuss it, if you liked too," he said unsure.

I looked at him surprised because he had intelligence but why didn't he use them. He may have not been a Shikamaru or Kakashi, but he was really close. I surely didn't compare.

I started to write on the paper....

_**Fears...**_

Life

_**Favorites...**_

Darkness

Snow

Clouds

_**Family...**_

Neji

Shikamaru

_**Dreams**_ I crossed out the word and put _**Goal**_

_**To kill a certain man....**_

I wrote the last part bold and dark on the paper.

Why did I fear life because life was full of surprises...I hated surprises especially now.

My mother always told me, 'Hon, life is hard, death is easy...'

When Sasuke finished his paper he gave it to me, and I gave him mines.

I looked as his paper in surprise...

_**Fears**_

Not accomplishing my goal

_**Favorites**_

Darkness

Smoking

_**Family**_

Myself

_**Goal**_

To kill a certain man

I looked up at him and noticed he was looking at me. We only wanted to preview what we knew we had nothing in common in, but we seem to have more in common than we thought.

"Life is your fear?" he questioned me looking at the paper in confusion with a crooked grin.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" I asked rude and defensive.

"No, curious," he said not looking at me but out the paper.

"I'm not afraid of living more of what can happen while I'm living. If life is so hard I don't understand the point of living. To be killed. If there is a reason to live only to die I rather be dead, then live in a life of...disappointment," I said looking out the window again. Now that Sasuke had moved from in front of the window and back into the seat beside me; I was able to look out the window again.

"Darkness, Snow, Clouds?"

"Yes, I always like watching snow because it is quiet, and soft, gentle. It is the only thing that hasn't hurt me. Darkness is something I am grateful for because it takes away the light. I don't have to see the world around me, and do not get jealous of those who have a better life. Shikamaru and I usually watch the clouds together, I've realized that they are the same as snow, gentle, and soft and have not _hurt me." _I turned my head towards him and gave a look of fear, despair and anger.

"Neji? What about your father, Hanabi?" he questioned.

I didn't really feel like telling him this, but I've told him so much now and beside it felt good, for once talking to someone,"

"You out of all people should understand, Neji is my cousin and only family. A family is someone who cares, and shikamaru is more of family than Hanabi and Hiashi combined."

I heard him, grunt.

"What about you?"

"Your favorite is darkness, why?" I asked

"Darkness, doesn't separate me from the world, but I live in darkness. You seem to want to be in darkness, but you don't understand. Darkness is always unknown, stay away from the dark Hinata you don't need to be there,"

I only rolled my eyes at him. Why would he even care?

"Your fear is not accomplishing your goal, who do you want to kill?"

"I should ask you the same thing?"

"Itachi Uchiha!" I said boldly because I didn't care if he knew or not. The world would soon know that Itachi Uchiha would die at my hands.

"You?"

"Itachi, as well," he still looked at me surprised like he would never see me doing something like this.

"Why?" he asked, "I' sure you know already why I plan to kill him, but you..."

"Why don't you refresh my memory," I said sarcastically.

"I will avenge my clan. He will pay for what he did too my clan," he said strongly.

"I'm sure you remember when you would come over and your brother would babysit us," he nodded as he remembered, "Well, days when you went out with your father. We would _play house_..." I stretched out the last word, so he could understand my point. "I accepted it at first. I had no problem with it. He made feel good," I inhaled deeply, "Three months ago, your brother came back to the village, and....and," I couldn't finish. I didn't know how.

"He r-raped y-you?" he choked out the words.

T.B.C


	3. Drifted Connections: Friendship

_**Drifted Connections**_

A silence lingered in the air. I could see Sasuke's body tense. He held his fist tight.

"I'm…so…sorry," he gritted through his teeth.

"It's not your fault," I said reassuring.

"No, I should have stopped it or maybe…" he trailed

"Did you know he did this?"

"No, of course not," he said defensive, "If I did I would have stopped him you were something special to me, Hinata," he sincerely.

He wasn't lying we used to be real close friends. Itachi Uchiha was my babysitter when my father had to go on long business trips. His mother, Mikoto and my father were close and he needed a job so he did her a favor.

Sasuke and I would always play together. He always playfully teased me when I couldn't do what he could do, but he would always help me. But that all ended when his family was killed. He blocked off the rest of the world.

"Sasuke, why is it…? Why couldn't we still be friends?" I asked slowly.

He stopped and looked at me. "Because…" he didn't say anything. He got up from his seat and walked out the classroom.

I hadn't noticed at first because I was playing with my hands. But when I did I wasn't going to go after him and question what he did because truthfully I didn't care. I just stared out the window once again. I stared out until the bell rang once again. I got up lazily and started for my next class.

It wasn't that I didn't care about Sasuke. I didn't care for Sasuke. Our relationship ended the day he ended it.

-

_I knocked, quietly on the door. It opened slowly with a human being insight on the outside. I felt like I was in a ghost town. Sasuke sat in his old room in darkness._

"_Sasuke?" I called quietly._

_He did not move. I repeated. His eyes shut up like bullets. His eyes were a rich tomato red. _

"_Get out," he said, deadly._

_I looked at him and stared in shock. My brain was saying run. My feet didn't move but my heart said comfort him. I didn't know what to do. He look liked he was ready to kill me. _

"_Now!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes._

"_Sasuke," I said moving closer._

"_Please, Hinata, just leave and never come back," he pleaded._

_I gave up and left. He didn't want me there so I left. I never stayed where I wasn't wanted._

_-_

I entered my next class. Not paying attention to anything. I stared out the window like I always did. I was forced to come to school by my cousin. I respected him, so I listened. He said I trained too much and that if I went to the hospital one more time for over working myself he would…

Yes, every parents threatens one that won't really happen or doesn't exist.

I ended up in the hospital twice. They said I was working too hard and becoming too stressed. I don't see how school will de-stress-sify me.

-

When I arrived at my normal stop to meet Neji I realized that he had football practiced. I went to go see if he needed me to wait for him.

I arrived at the gate and climbed over the gate and walked to the sideline. I waited for him to notice that I was there waiting for him.

When he did he walked over to his coach and looked at me. His coach nodded and Neji started walking towards me.

He took the helmet off his head and started jogging towards me. His slim body looked overly buffed in his football uniform. Don't get me wrong Neji had muscle but not so much that he looked like he was on steroids.

"Hey Hinata is something wrong?"

"Do you want me stay and wait?" I asked politely. My stomach was telling me to hurry up and get something to eat.

"No, the guys and I are going to a party afterwards if you want to come it's at Shikamaru's place."

"I'll survive," I said walking away.

"See yah," he said running back on the field.

-

I decided to eat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She sat down and ordered what she wanted.

I ate my food, silently.

"Do you like to eat here?"

"What?" I grabbed the arm when I felt a hand touch me. I twisted it and turned it, but somehow I ended up on the ground with Sasuke on top of me. His hands surrounded my head and his knees trapped my legs. He gave my body room to breathe, though.

"That wasn't bad," he said, "but you'll need more power to beat Itachi." His hair hung lazily off his head, his eyes were soft.

He got up and helped me up.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It was my fault," I said rubbing the back of my head.

I didn't expect anyone ever to counter me.

He looked at me.

"What?" I said rudely.

"Are you going to answer my question?'

"Obviously if I'm eating here,"

"Are you angry?" he said playfully.

He was annoying me now. Why was he so happy?

"Hinata," he said serious now, "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have walked liked that you just surprised with your question. I'd never thought we couldn't stay friends. It just that I needed to train and if I had anything standing in my way it would be the people who are close to me. Knowing Itachi he can use that against me. He knows we were close and he rapes," he slammed his fist on the counter. "I wonder if he's doing this to torture me because he knows…" he trailed off walking away from me once again.

"Knows what?" I asked out loud. What could Itachi have over Sasuke? And how does he think I didn't suffer to from his unwanted body all over mines?

T.B.C


	4. Old Connection: Death

_**Death?**_

I walked around roaming the streets of Konoha just thinking about Sasuke and Itachi. I was confused as to what he was talking about. He said something about Itachi knew something but he didn't say anything more. I walked slowly as a small drizzle started to fall from the sky. It was about midnight. Most were sleep and I really didn't feel like going home. My father was probably drunk somewhere over the rainbow. I had been out here for 2 days actually, it wasn't like he missed me. Especially now, Hanabi was in the hospital on a slow and painful trip to the heavens above, I guess. I stopped and sat on the small park bench. My sister you know the phrase lucky to be born that is the truth for her. She wasn't expected to last because her heart was pumping a sufficient amount of blood throughout her body. A heart valve was placed to help, but they didn't expect it to last this long. She's has survived longer than they thought. They have put in a new valve already but she's in the hospital in a coma. She drifted in during the surgery the doctors don't know why or how. They just say pray and hope she makes it.

I heard a laugh come from behind me. I was ready to scream but I stopped myself. This was my chance. I knew the laugh; I knew the man and I was ready. I started to get up, but his strong hands quickly slammed me back down on the bench.

"Oh, come on Hinata why don't you sit for a while," he said cheerfully breathing in my ear. I felt my stomach turn.

"Let go of me," I whispered. I tried to get up and I couldn't his grip was tight. I stopped and thought.

"What do you want?" I asked

"O nothing. I just wanted to see you," he said rolling his tongue, still in my ear.

I grabbed the bottom of the bench with my feet. I flipped backwards and kicked him in the face as I turned. I landed on the ground gracefully. He grabbed his chin.

"Nice, but why would you try and hurt me?"

"Are you serious?" I asked dumbfounded and angry.

He only looked at me.

"Y-You r-raped me," I said choking out the words. I had never said the words before. The only two people who knew always guessed it right so I didn't have to say it.

He only looked at me confused

"I…did?" he questioned

'Is he patronizing me?' she thought

I could feel rage forming.

He disappeared.

"Last time I checked, you liked it…" he grabbed me from behind crushing my hands with his feet. I fell backwards. He stepped over me and climbed on top of me. His hands held my arms behind me. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I closed my eyes waiting for it. He kissed my lips slipping his tongue in. I hated him. He got off me. I only stood angry, and confused. Was that all? Why was I so weak? I didn't know what to do. My hands ached, but my mind raged. I only stared envisioning what I would do to him when I had the strength.

"You shouldn't be angry with me, Hinata. You didn't deny me and besides who else would love you like I would expect…my brother,"

I wasn't listening only rage feeling my ears. I charged at him not thinking and he grabbed my arm. I threw the other and he caught it. I tried to throw me leg but his feet stood on mine.

"Don't be angry, Hinata," he said charmingly. He kissed my lips, again and I felt disgusted but I couldn't move.

I closed my eyes to hold back my tears of despair. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I looked at my hands and started to quiver. I felt disgusted and ashamed of myself. I couldn't do it. Why? I made fist with my hands and started to punch the air. The tears streamed down my face. I screamed out all of my anger and frustration. I gritted my teeth. He was the same bastard when he raped me. I needed to work harder. He wasn't sitting around all day eating potato chips either. He was working too. I had to kill him. At least now I knew how much I had not progressed and how much harder I needed to work.

I lied in the grass, thinking of what he had said before I lost it.

"_You shouldn't be angry with me, Hinata. You didn't deny me and besides who else would love like I would expect…my brother,"_

_His brother…_

What brother is he talking about? He must have another brother because Sasuke would never love anybody like me and when does Sasuke show...emotion. Maybe he was right nobody would love me except him. He was the only person that showed me general kindness and he made me feel better about myself.

My eyes closed as the rain started to pour harder on my skin. At this point I didn't care what would really happen, if I'm lucky hopefully death because living sure wasn't worth all this pain and suffering. I always wondered how many times you had to die on the inside until you died on the outside.

T.B.C


	5. Family Connection: Love

_**Love**_

I heard my name, from afar, be called several times. It got closer with every time they called. I didn't want to open my eyes. It took much work and besides I already knew who it was. It was Neji. He probably got worried and decided to come look for me. I didn't call him, so he was probably losing his mind at the house.

"Neji, what?" I said agitated that he woke me up from my slumber. My eyes were still closed. I only turned my body away from him like a child in the morning not wanting to get up.

"What are you doing? I was worried sick about you," he said, out of breathe.

I opened my eyes and turned towards him. My cousin was my lifeline to life. He was the reason for my being because I would have killed myself a long time ago. He is everything to me and I hated when I made him worry, but sometimes he worries too much. Knowing him he wouldn't want anything to happen to me either. Neji was treated better than me. He may have not had his parents but I wondered who has it worst me or him. I have my father who doesn't recognize my existence, but Neji doesn't have a parent at all. Who has it better me or him, knowing that your parents don't want you, because you are a disgrace?

Neji picked me up. He placed me on his back.

"Wow," he scrunched his nose, "you stink."

I glared at him.

I don't remember what happened next but the sky was still dark and my eyes were heavy, but I knew I was tired and that my eyes closed into _my second coma_.

-

I woke up when I felt my bladder trying to explode inside of me. I got up and ran towards the bathroom. When I finished washing my hands, I walked back towards my room. It was only about 5 in the afternoon. Neji and I slept in for years if we needed it, besides it was Sunday today we would have to go back to school, tiresome school, but maybe I asked Sasuke about his brother, and what he meant when he said…..

"_You shouldn't be angry with me, Hinata. You didn't deny me and besides who else would love like I would expect my brother,"_

I had not forgotten it. I couldn't it that was what played in my mind over and over again.

I lied back in the bed and started to throw the tennis ball in the air. I caught it and threw it up again. I did this often when I was bored.

I got up again and started my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water to exponentially hot. I stepped in the shower after I removed my clothes. Hairs all over my body stood up and my teeth clenched. The heat was extraordinarily….painful, yet satisfying.

I stood there for about ten minutes absorbing the heat. Then I noticed my skin starting to shrivel, so I grabbed the soap and washed cloth and started to wash my body.

I stepped out the shower, blinded by the steam. I grabbed the towel and dried my body and put the robe that would surround my body.

My stomach started to growl. I was hungry. I walked to the kitchen, slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake up my father, who was knocked out on the couch.

I went in the kitchen and emptied the refrigerator. I was like the Hulk. I literally grabbed the refrigerator and dumped all the food out. People say they could eat a whole cow. Right now I could eat the whole farm.

After I engulfed my kitchen; I was full.

I started to get up from my chair.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my father say.

"I live here," I said disgusted. I turned to exit which is where he stood.

He looked tore up. He held a Vodka bottle in his hand; of course, it was empty except the air that roamed in it.

He only stared as I walked by.

"You stink," I said walking by.

"Excuse me," he responded.

He was making me angry now. He was such a retard. I hated when he got drunk, at least most people would past out at the bar or somewhere away from their homes, but no my father had to get drunk here and let his family watch as he mistreated us.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder. I jerked it away.

"Don't touch me,"

"Who do think you are?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question,"

"What is that suppose to me?"

"If you don't understand only parents of authority condemn a child for their wronging or even an adult, respectable adult. Just because you gave my mother a sperm doesn't make you my father. You are a sorry pathetic drunk and a sorry excuse for a man," I said walking away again.

All I remember was a scream and glass shattering.

I turned and on the floor was Neji with the glass of the Vodka bottle sticking out of his back. Was my father really going to hit me with that? I stared at Neji's motionless body. I was ready to cry but I stayed strong. My father was nowhere in sight. I went hurried because I knew what to do. I started to take the glass shards out of his back. My cousin always had to sleep in his boxers and of course his back would be bare. That had to be the irony, right? After I took the shards out I made sure there were none hiding anywhere. I started to clean his wounds. He moved from the pain a few times but his eyes stayed closed.

I started to clean his wounds. The cut was something odd. The different cuts made a word. It said **LOVE. **

I wondered what it meant or if it meant anything, because love wasn't what had infected the wound on her cousin's back.

I watched as my cousin slowly lifted himself off the floor.

"What's wrong with you? Are you mad? Do you not realize that you've been hurt?"

"I'm fine," he said, strong willed. "Are you okay?" he said inspecting me to see if I was hurt. This is why I loved my cousin; he was so loving to me. He sat in the chair as I wrapped the bandages around his wound.

Love is that it the love that Neji and I share. I know it's deep but it didn't have to be showed physically scared deep in his skin.

"Are you sure you okay?" he asked again.

"Wait because I'm trying to remember…who was the one who was hit by a glass bottle?"

"I had to step in. He would have smashed your head. At least it was only my back."

**LOVE**

Sometimes I wonder why he cares so much. I don't deserve anyone's love and compassion.

He acted so strong willed it was hilarious when he was finally defeated by his body because he would always work too hard. That was when he collapsed on his bed just like me for the past several hours.

"We should go to bed now. We have school tomorrow," he said.

I was ready to punch him. "I think you have an excuse to miss school,"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you be smoking? You are such a stubborn mule…" I said, surprised and playfully.

"There's football practice tomorrow. We're practicing for the championship and how long has it been since this school been in the championship? Like a thousand years…" he said playfully, hitting me in the back.

I didn't feel like arguing with him. We would be here for years and he would eventually just win.

"Okay just don't push yourself,"

"Why would I, I'm injured? Love you," he said kissing me on the nose. He and I both walked up the steps and went to our rooms to rest.

But I wasn't all that tired, more or less terribly stressed.

So I just lay in my bed, throwing my tennis ball.

-


End file.
